This Is Love
by Makyalee
Summary: Walking home after being stood up Korra sees Mako with a female. An accident occured that caused Korra to end up at the hospital and it's there the brunette gets to know and falls for Asami.


Walking through the dark streets of Republic City was a female with brunette hair that reached her butt, dark skin and blue eyes. She had a slender hourglass figure, very large breasts and ass. The brunette wore a light blue blouse with a pleated black mini skirt and black ankle length high heel boots with black laces.

It was after ten in the night and the female was walking home after being stood up by her boyfriend. He was a famous singer and had recently returned to the City for vacation.

As she turned left and walked a few steps the brunette stopped when she looked through a restaurant window to see the guy she spent nearly two hours waiting on with a girl.

The guy she was waiting on had short black hair, amber eyes and light skin. He was slender and had on a red shirt with black jeans and matching shoes.

Sitting across from the male was a female with long black hair that barely passed her butt, light skin and green eyes. Her figure, bust and rear end were the same as the brunette's own. She had on a white blouse with a mini red skirt and red ankle length high heel boots.

The brunette folded her arms while tapping her left foot, seeing how comfortable the two looked.

Sitting in the restaurant, the female with the long black hair looked outside for a moment before saying. "Mako, that girl outside is looking at us. Do you know her?"

Mako looked to see the brunette before gasping. "It's my girlfriend, Korra."

"What?" The female looked surprised.

"Korra…" Mako said before a car came out of nowhere, hitting the female and caused her to hit the ground. Korra quickly became unconscienced.

Mako was shocked and his mind when blank.

His female companion quickly stood up. "Mako, you have to carry her to the hospital."

He nodded before getting up.

* * *

Korra woke up to find herself in a white and blue painted hospital room. It was a single occupation room as there was only one bed in it.

Carefully getting up Korra looked around to see someone that she didn't expect to see, the female that Mako was with earlier.

She was sitting on the sliver chair that was positioned at the foot of the bed.

"Thank goodness you are finally awake. " The female commented.

"What happened?" Korra asked.

"A car hit you. Lucky it barely hit you so your left arm is the only thing that got bruised.

Korra looked to see her left arm was wrapped up with bandage.

"Where is Mako?" Korra questioned, remembering what happened between the female and Mako.

"He went home to get some sleep. I overheard him telling the Doctor that before leaving." The female said. "He doesn't know I am here though but I had to come and talk to you. I didn't know you two were dating. My dad owns the record studio that Mako works for but I only recently met him. Mako said the only persons that were important to him here was his family."

"That jerk!" Korra grumbled.

"I don't know why he didn't mention you. You are beautiful and seem like a nice person." The female mentioned with her cheeks now a shade of red.

Korra blushed also. "Thank you and you look beautiful yourself…"

"Asami." She said.

"Asami…" The name rolled naturally off Korra's tongue. "My name is Korra by the way."

Asami said as she got up. "I am glad to see that you are alright, Korra. I think I better get going."

As soon as she stood up Asami lost her balance and fell on top of Korra.

Their lips were barely touching the other's own. As they looked into each other's eyes, Asami whispered. "What about Mako?"

"He and I are through." Korra replied without haste.

Instead of backing away the two females moved their heads closer and locked lips

Asami without breaking the kiss shifted her body so she could fully be on top of Korra. The brunette in return used her arms to hug the female's waist.

Asami used her arms to hug Korra's neck as the kiss became more passionate.

* * *

Asami was standing up as she put on her last piece of clothes which was her blouse.

Korra who had already put on back everything expect her shoes, was sitting on the bed.

Once Asami finished getting dressed she got up Korra stood up and walked over to the female. Positioning herself in front of her Korra hugged her waist before saying. "I never expected to lose my virginity to a female much less one that I met only a few hours ago."

"I can say the same. I didn't expect to develop romantic feelings and be deflowered by a female in less than a day." Asami replied.

"You like me?" Korra asked.

Asami nodded. "I never believed that love can develop so quickly till I met you, Korra. I not only like you but love you also. The love making was incredible and I feel so comfortable and safe in your arms. I want… no I need to spend the rest of my life with you. I am in love with you Korra."

"Glad to hear since I love you too, Asami." Korra spoke as she used her hands and rid Asami of her blouse.

"Korra!" Asami blushed as the brunette dashed her blouse onto the ground.

Korra and Asami quickly began stripping each other of their clothes till both were completely nude once more.

Korra declared passionately. "I never want to see your gorgeous body covered up again. Asami, you are my Queen and my Goddess. I am going to spend the rest of my life treasuring you. Will you give me the honour of calling you my wife and marry me Asami Sato?"

Without hesitate Asami replied. "Yes, I will marry you, Korra."

* * *

It was the next day when Mako came into the hospital wearing black jeans with an orange shirt and black shoes. He had red roses in his hands and was confident Korra will take him back after he apologise.

Upon reaching the brunette's room Mako opened the door to see a letter on Korra's bed.

He went over and read it. Reading it out loud, it said. "Mako, Asami and I talked last night and before the both of us knew it we developed romantic feelings for each other. We are in love with each other and we would like to thank you for acting like a moron or else we wouldn't have met. As for your recording contract that expires today let's just say it's not getting renewed. So long cheater."

Mako crumbled the paper up before yelling. "Damn it!"

* * *

Asami and Korra Sato were lying on Asami's bed, nude and covered up with the red laced sheet. After they left the hospital Korra and Asami got married before they headed to their home.

Both were lying on their side, facing each other with their arms hugging the other.

Gazing into each other's eyes no words were needed to express their true feelings for each other. Instead they moved their lips closer to the other's own till it clashed.

It was felt all the passion and most importantly the love they felt for each other in it.


End file.
